Fly Robin, Finally
by Nia the Authoress
Summary: There are plenty of things the crew of the Enterprise don't know about their Captain. They would look into it, really they would, except they're a bit distracted by new author named Nia Chamberlain. A one-shot in which Kirk gets a gift, the crew pick up a book, and Pike is in on the secret. genius!kirk


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any such affiliations. Boo-hoo.

Warning: Book!porn….jk, I wish. It's only fluff. Anyone know any good book!kink fanfictions? Also, sorry for terribly failing when writing accents. xD I tried so hard.

ON THE BRIDGE:

It was an average day on the bridge of the USS Enterprise. There were no emergency alarms, gruff old doctors, or surprise visitors. The reason for the unusual normalcy was the mission of the day; gathering supplies. Due to a run in with a Klingon warbird, the Enterprise was running low on medical supplies and in need of some parts for engineering. As such, they had gone to the closet planet that was Federation friendly and dropped into a steady orbit. There they remained for the better part of a day while supplies were negotiated, checked, and then loaded. As of twenty minutes ago, they were free to continue on their quest of exploring the unexplored.

The bridge crew were up to their usually duties, each clicking away at their stations in a comfortable silence built on life-and-death situations, familiarity, and the efforts of one Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Said captain was sitting observing his crew with a content grin. This is where he was meant to be; sitting in the captain's chair on the star flagship of the Federation with the best crew a captain could ask for and no hypo-wielding, Southern-drawling doctors in sight. The tittering of a comm yanks Kirk from his musings.

"Captain Kirk."

"Captain, we just finished logging all the supplies and found a package from Admiral Pike addressed to you."

Kirk quirks a brow but internally shrugs. How was he supposed to know what Chris was up to? He'd figure it out later.

"Thank you for informing me. I'll retrieve it after my shift."

There was a brief pause filled only with the slight static of open air.

"It's marked urgent, Captain."

"Very well, bring it up."

He closed the communication line and leaned back in his chair. Now he was curious. What was so important Pike marked it urgent? There wasn't anything Kirk could think of. It wasn't nearing his birthday or any holidays that he knew of. And there was no reason for Pike to send something related to Starfleet through anything other than a secure comm line. The longer he thought about it, the more impatient he became until he was tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Uhura sent him a frown, raising her brow pointedly as his tapping became more insistent. Once he had ceased the motion, she turned back to her station with a satisfied smirk. A few moments passed before there was a solitary tap. Another few moments and then two taps in rapid succession. Uhura let out a quite huff, preparing to spin around in her seat and ask the Captain if he would _please control himself._ She was saved the effort by the lift opening. Kirk bounced up from his seat, meeting the ensign at the entrance of the turbo lift.

Said ensign appeared surprised at his swiftness but simply handed the PADD requiring his signature over. Kirk scrawled his name quickly and then made a very childish "gimme" motion with his hands. The ensign handed over the package quickly and turned to enter the lift, biting his lip to avoid laughing at the Captain's behavior. Kirk strode back to his chair, sprawling comfortably in the seat. He turned the package over in his hands, feeling the weight and becoming more confused with each passing second.

"Perhaps, sir, if you opened it…?"

Kirk sent Sulu a glare that was partly annoyance, mostly amusement. The helmsman turned back to his station, sharing a grin with Chekov. Kirk's attention was quickly turned back to the package and he bit his lip in indecision. Finally he shrugged and began to peel open the brown paper. Once he has the tape off the top, he slides the paper off the package in a swift movement. The paper falls to the ground with only a slight rustle, attracting Spock's attention for only a moment before the Captain catches his interest.

Kirk is inspecting the object in shock, one hand hovering over the front as though afraid to ruin it. Chekov catches Spock watching out of the corner of his eye and turns slightly to look at his Captain, wondering what had gotten the usually unflappable First Officer's attention. Chekov's eyes widen and he turns fully in his seat, prepared to open his mouth and question the Captain. He is stopped by Kirk suddenly lunging to his feet, wrapping an arm around Pike's gift protectively. His eyes are firmly set on the turbo lift, though they shine suspiciously.

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn."

Without a glance to anyone, Kirk strides from the bridge in an impressive show of constrained speed. Chekov watches as Spock rises from his station and takes a seat in the Captain's chair, pulling out one of his PADDs and returning to work. Uhura turns from her own station suddenly, eyeing Chekov.

"He was crying."

"No, zee Keptin vas only tearing up."

Uhura shook her head in a decisive movement.

"When he entered the lift, there was definitely a tear on his cheek."

"The Captain's emotional response to a gift from Admiral Pike is no business of ours. Had it been, the Captain surely would have shared it with us."

The Vulcan was steadily ignored as Sulu turned in his chair to join the conversation.

"Was that an actual book? Made out of paper?"

Chekov nods frantically, almost bouncing in his seat.

"Yes! It vas an actual book by Nia Chamberlain!"

Uhura looked confused. Spock had set aside his PADD and was watching the proceedings with something close to exasperation and definitely disapproval. Sulu turned to the young navigator with a look of fond amusement and some trepidation.

"Who?"

Chekov practically beamed, his hands beginning to flutter about in his excitement.

"Nia Chamberlain iz a novelist, she'z amazing! She vrote short stories and poetry and zeen she started vriting novels. My favorite iz _It Could Have Been a Shakespearian Play_. It'z about zis Orion male named Thelev* who's in love vith zis Vulcan, S'olok and это самая большая история любви всех времен! Так элегантно написано-"**

Sulu chuckled fondly when Chekov slipped into Russian in his excitement. Uhura raised a brow at whatever he was saying, obviously amused.

"Calm down Chekov!"

The curly-haired Russian nods in acquisition, bouncing lightly in his seat. The others don't doubt he's still thinking about Lola Scova but they simply smile fondly. Uhura chuckles to herself, resulting in a questioning eyebrow from Sulu.

"I'm merely surprised Kirk reads for leisure."

The others (save Spock, of course, who was busy doing more important, efficient things) laughed at the joke. Jim Kirk reading for pleasure? Not likely.

STARTREKSTARTREKSTARTREK

After Jim had left the bridge he made his way to his quarters. Once there, he spent a few moments running his fingers over Pike's gift and smiling to himself. The book was beautiful. It was a creamy hardback with simple silver lettering spelling out the title and author. A caged robin was the only other illustration on the book cover, delicately done as an embellishment.

" _Fly Robin, Finally_."

Jim smiled fondly. It was the first novel written by Nia Chamberlain. A tragic tale of a young girl escaping from her abusive step-father and distant mother only to be thrown into a genocide. It had received great reviews, despite the less than happy ending. The girl had simply been shipped back to her family, which she deemed the lesser of two evils in the end. With a melancholy sigh, Jim spun to his console. ***

"Connect to Admiral Pike."

Jim reclined in his chair, still holding the book in his hands. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't realize the call had connected. Pike watched him with a slight grin for a moment before clearing his throat. Jim looked up, grinning.

"Chris! Sorry, I was…distracted."

Pike quirked a brow.

"I hadn't noticed."

The two friends chuckled. Jim leaned forward, being careful to set the book aside.

"I got your gift. Thank you."

Pike smiled fondly at the blue-eyed youth.

"You deserve it, _Nia_."

Jim barked out a laugh, running a hand through his hair as though he meant to flick it femininely. Pike couldn't resist, grin breaking across his face while he chuckled. The two lapsed into comfortable silence for a few moments while Jim ran his fingers reverently over the book.

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Even if it did, it was well worth it. Besides, it wasn't as expensive as you'd think. Difficult maybe, to get all the needed supplies."

"Even so…thank you."

Pike grinned roguishly.

"You already said that, kid."

Jim merely smiled. Pike knew he wasn't one to express thanks with words unless it was of the highest importance, so for him to say thank you twice in one conversation was an honor.

"I have to go Chris. I'm supposed to be on the bridge right now."

"Skipping out on your captianly duties? Maybe I should report you."

Jim grinned at Pike's teasing tone, quirking a brow as though issuing a challenge.

"If you feel that's necessary, _Admiral_."

Pike laughed.

"Get back to work Jim."

"Aye-aye."

Pike cut the connection with a final grin, leaving Jim to push himself out of his chair. He was almost to the door when he turned back and gently picked up the book. With a final caress of its spine (not yet broken, but that would be remedied soon) Jim placed it on his sparse bookshelf. With a smile he turned on his heel and headed back to the bridge. _Fly Robin, Finally_ remained proudly standing as the only book on the top shelf.

STARTREKSTARTREKSTARTREK

It was just another average day on the USS Enterprise. Kirk strolls down the corridor on his way back to the bridge. He'd been down in engineering dealing with Scotty's recent attempts to fire half his subordinates because he deemed them "doaty and useless." Kirk chuckled to himself, turning the corner to the turbo lift and almost running into an ensign. He grasps the man by his bicep to steady him, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry Ensign Roberts."

Roberts blinks and then smiles distractedly.

"Mmh, hello Captain."

The ensign then begins to walk away, ignoring the look from Kirk. _He's going back the way he came._ Kirk's brows furrowed as he turned and entered the lift. He spends the ride to the bridge contemplating the encounter. The lift jerks to a stop and the Captain makes a note to talk to Scotty about getting some maintenance done on the lift. He strides to his chair and sprawls in it, which would usually earn a huff from Uhura or a smirk from Sulu but instead receives nothing. The only one to acknowledge him was Spock. Besides the ever-observant Vulcan, it appeared no one had even registered their Captain's arrival on bridge.

 _Curious_. Kirk looks around the bridge, watching each of his crewmembers in turn. Chekov was staring at his console with a dreamy smile on his face, fingers hovering but not moving. Sulu was staring out the observation window, brows furrowed and lips pursed, indicating deep thought. Kirk quietly turned his chair to look at Uhura. The usually hardworking brunette was definitely not using her PADD to complete her communication checks. The way she was scrolling, it seemed as though she was reading something. Spock was his usual efficient self, so Kirk turned to him for answers.

"Spock, what is wrong with the crew today?"

Spock turns from his console, giving Kirk his undivided attention and a questioning eyebrow.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you mean, Captain. The crew appears to be in good health and are completing their work sufficiently."

"That's not what I meant, Spock. Do they appear absent-minded to you?"

Spock merely raises his eyebrows simultaneously, which Kirk interprets as "no." The blonde-haired man does notice his helmsman and navigator exchange glances. He turns to them, gently tapping his fingers on his chair.

"Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov…perhaps you would like to explain this change in behavior amongst the crew?"

Both turn back to their consoles, pretending to be seriously absorbed in their work. Kirk lets it slide and stands, moving to lean against Uhura's station. He crosses his arms comfortably, leaning in to look at her PADD, which she hastily turns off.

"Lieutenant Uhura, why don't you tell me what's going on."

Though it was phased as a question, everyone was aware that it was on order. Uhura nodded and turned to fully face her captain, folding her hands over the PADD in her lap.

"Recently Captain, the crew has discovered a new author. They appear quite…taken with her works."

Kirk quirked a brow.

"So, who would this author be exactly?"

Uhura paused minutely before she lowered her gaze from Kirk's eyes to his chest.

"Nia Chamberlain."

Kirk was quiet and very still, though internally he was quite surprised he managed not to flinch in shock. Finally, he relaxed his position and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I was under the impression she wasn't very well known."

Uhura nodded, appearing to brighten at the chance to talk about the newfound author.

"She isn't. Chekov recognized Admiral Pike's gift to you and recommended some of her books. We've all kind of…fallen in love. She is a magnificent writer."

Kirk's lips twitch into a half-smile that is two parts vague and one part amused. He walks back to his chair and sits slowly. He thinks for a moment before pressing the ship-wide comm.

"Attention crew, this is the Captain speaking. It has recently come to my attention that you all have become enamored with a certain author, a Nia Chamberlain. While I am thrilled that you have all discovered the pleasures of reading it would behoove you to try to keep your head out of the clouds and focus on your work. Thank you. Captain out."

Those on the bridge appeared justly chastised. Kirk leaned back in his chair and watched them. He spent the rest of the Alpha Shift with a smile on his face.

STARTREKSTARTREKSTARTREK

A week passed, during which a very interesting mission to a new planet ended with Chekov becoming engaged to Scotty. Sulu was upset, to say the least. That in turn ended with Scotty faking his death and beaming back aboard followed quickly by the rest of the away team. Needless to say, Kirk stated in his mission report that the planet wasn't prepared for introduction to the Federation. On the plus side, Chekov and Sulu were aware of their mutual crush. (If only they would act on it.)

It was the day after this eventful mission that Kirk was asked to contact Pike after his shift. Jim entered his quarters quickly and tugged off his boots while waiting for the call to connect. He was in the middle of tugging his command shirt off when Pike coughed pointedly. The shirt went flying across the room, leaving Kirk in a black long-sleeved undershirt and with ruffled hair.

"Hi Chris!"

"Jim. You didn't have to contact me right away."

Kirk shrugged, leaning back in his seat comfortably.

"So why the urgency? You don't usually bother to let me know you want to talk…you just call."

Pike grinned, remembering many fond memories of catching Jim off guard. He shook it off quickly, reaching off screen to grab a PADD. He held it up, revealing a check.

"I'm letting you know that you just came into a significant chunk of money."

Jim raised a brow.

"From what?"

"Recently, your darling alter ego has expanded her fan base. Apparently, Nia Chamberlain is very popular…especially among Starfleet personnel."

Jim blinked. A slight pink hue crept up his neck, dusting his nose and cheeks lightly. Pike leaned forward with a surprised expression that was heavily on the mocking side.

"Is the great Jim Kirk _blushing_?"

Jim chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wow…it's a bit embarrassing actually."

Pike shook his head in fond amusement, looking down to scroll through the PADD.

"Actually…there's been a large amount of messages to your publisher asking about book copies."

"Actual copies? Like the ones popular in the late 20th, early 21st century?"

"Yes. Apparently you're bringing back paper books. Congratulations."

Kirk snorted. The amount of sass in Pike's voice would register even to a Vulcan.

"You make it sound like a bad thing! It's not like its illegal anymore; the law was repealed."

It had been many years since the Papyrus Laws were repelled; almost a century. Back in the late 21st century, around 2050, trees were a scarcity and everyday items and activities were at stake. Paper, toilet paper, and other tree products (such as nuts) were rationed severely. To combat the dying population, the PNT (Planet in Need of Trees) committee pushed for a series of laws that would make paper completely obsolete. The laws were passed and everything was finally transferred to digital. Products were still rationed, but not as harshly as cutting paper manufacturing left more trees available. It had taken a couple centuries, but the tree population came back full force and Earth was once again flourishing.

Many believed there were more trees now than before the Industrial Revolution. The laws were debated and finally repealed after almost 60 years of travel among the stars. As humanity spread, new materials were discovered that could be used in substitute for things such as nuts and even paper, should the need for it ever arise. Jim leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head as he thought. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the ceiling, brows furrowing in thought.

"How much would it cost?"

Pike raised a brow from the monitor. Jim turned in his seat, leaning forward on his desk in excitement.

"Book copies; how much would it cost?"

"I don't know but I can look into it."

Jim grinned.

"Great! Send me the information when you get it. And Pike…thanks."

"Anytime, son."

Pike gave him one last smile and cut the connection. Jim turned away from the comm and smiled to himself. _I think we need to stop for supplies soon_.

(At the next supply stop, Captain Kirk personally oversaw the transportation of ten large crates and then disappeared for the rest of the stop. Later that day all crew members who had sent letters asking for certain books from Nia Chamberlain found wrapped gifts outside their doors. The gifts were opened and all were surprised to discover hard bound, paper copies of their preferred novel. They were even more thrilled to find written, personal notes from Lola Scova; no two notes were alike besides the signature. When the gifts were all the crew could talk about for a week, Kirk didn't even reprimand them.

 _Nia Chamberlain indeed._ )

 **END OF STORY**

*Thelev is the name of an Orion spy posing as an Andorian in TOS…I couldn't think of any good names so I thought, why not be ironic?

**I used Google translate, so no promises but I'm hoping the Russian says "it is the greatest love story of all time! So elegantly written-" (Hopefully…anyone speak Russian?)

***I took some liberties with the whole conference call thing. I tried to find info on it but no luck Sooo, I called it a conference call and kinda based it off Skype but with voice-recognition software. If anyone knows what the technology is actually called, please let me know. Thanks!

I had so much fun writing this story! I actually based Kirk's pseudonym off my own (I write for my school newspaper as an anonymous contributor). I hope you guys liked it. As my first Star Trek fanfiction, I'm hoping it went well. Also, just a note…I took huge liberties with the time line. TOS is supposed to be set 200 years from the 1990s…so I tacked on a couple hundred years.

Review please?

Nia


End file.
